Broken
by Crystal7
Summary: Based off the 2002 movie. Alexander and Mara's young son is intreasted in what makes things tick, leaving Alex to wonder if humanity is doomed to repeat it's fate. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money from this. Thank you.  
  
Author's Note: This is just a one shot, no plans to "flesh-out." Thanks for reading.  
  
- Broken -  
  
Alexander laughed as Edmond tinkered with the rope latter. "He certainly has a passion for the unknown," he said.  
  
Mara smiled. Their son, barely a year old, had already inherited Alexander's taste for science and invention. While Alexander helped improve the quality of several items within the Eloi society, he never tried to invent anything new. It was almost as if he was frightened of any ideas he may have had. "He is an explorative young child."  
  
Alexander reached down and picked his son up. Edmond reached out for the rope latter but Alexander didn't give it to him. Kalen handed young Edmond the pocket watch that Alexander had given Kalen upon his arrival in the Eloi village.  
  
Alexander had wished to give his son an Eloi name, for he was part Eloi, and would grow up as one. Mara, however, had wanted to give their child the name of a New Yorker. Alexander had given her as many names as he could remember, before Mara decided that she liked the name Edmond best.  
  
Alexander handed Edmond to Kalen, "Kalen, will you please put Edmond down for his nap?"  
  
At the sound of the word nap, Edmond immediately began to fuss. Mara took her baby in her arms and hushed him. It took only moments. While Edmond ignored everyone else he was very attentive and obedient when it came to his mother. Mara handed him back to Kalen, "He should be quiet now. If he gets fussy-"  
  
"I know, I know," Kalen said, "rub his back until he sleeps." Kalen and Edmond disappeared up the tree steps.  
  
"I worry about him sometimes," Alexander confessed.  
  
"Kalen?"  
  
"Edmond."  
  
Mara looked at Alexander in surprise, "Why do you worry?"  
  
"He is always so curious, so attentive to his surroundings. I worry that he wants to know how they work."  
  
"Well are children are curious, Alexander."  
  
Alexander looked at her. Their son certainly had her good looks, her deep, bronze skin, and the even darker hair and eyes. "I know, but he is my son, and when I was young, I too had a passion for the unknown. I became a scientist and an inventor, and look what it brought about."  
  
Mara laced her fingers through her husbands and led him up the twisted stairs, "True, but we who are here are not sorry for the mistakes of the past."  
  
"True. The Eloi live a good life here and are content."  
  
"Are you content Alexander?" She asked, stopping at the top of the stairwell to look down at him.  
  
Alexander brought himself close to her level. Her face was close to his, their mouths barely touching, "Very content."  
  
She kissed him, "I am happy."  
  
They sat together on the top, looking up at the sky as it darkened. The broken pieces of the moon reminded Alexander of how far humanity had come and far it had fallen. He wished he could prevent his son from beginning to lead to new ideas. New ideas were certainly not bad, just as long as they were not taken so far.  
  
"Alexander?" Mara asked, worried.  
  
"Oh, it's all right," he said, "Edmond will be fine. Just a father's worry."  
  
"And the worry of a scientist," she pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but if inventors ever come as close as they did in the past, there is no more moon left to destroy."  
  
Mara looked up at the broken bits in the sky, "Yes." She paused, "Do you ever think you'll be another time machine?"  
  
"No. I have no reason to. I am happy here, and besides I could never find the materials to build it again, nor do I think I could remember the plans."  
  
Mara laid her head on his chest, "Good. For I don't want Kalen or Edmond to return to the past, it's sounds terrible."  
  
Alexander laid back and took Mara with him. He gently rubbed her arms, "It wasn't terrible it was just filled with ambition."  
  
"An ambition which destroyed them."  
  
"Yes, but now we live to live and thrive to survive, a way of life that lasted for thousands of years before the moon and will now thrive for many more after it."  
  
"You would not condemn our child if he chooses to invent?" She asked softly.  
  
"No," Alexander answered honestly, "I would just warn him to be careful, careful of the dangers."  
  
"You are a good father, Alexander."  
  
"We shall see," He said. He kissed the tip of her nose and they lay back down, watching the stars and broken moon. The moon that shall always be a remainder that humanity had once gone to far and a warning that humanity should never do so again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
